


[REQUESTS] Crystal Gems/Diamonds Switched!AU (One-Shots) | Steven Universe

by Tatttletale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale
Summary: All scenes featuring the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds are switched! (Size difference remains.)





	[REQUESTS] Crystal Gems/Diamonds Switched!AU (One-Shots) | Steven Universe

No requests as stands.

Please help me guys. I love her.

If you don't believe in my writing skills for such a poor cover/book, check out my other stories! ;p


End file.
